Goodnight Moon
by Rawrmeansthatiloveyouindinosaur
Summary: It's been 30 moons ever since Twilight went into the human world, and now Pinkie Pie wants to give her own alternate universe a go. But when she travels through the mirror into a world where everypony is gender-swapped, what will she do when she falls in love for the first time? And will it end up in sadness and disaster?


It's been 30 moons ever since the day Twilight went through the mirror into the human world. The way she explained it to me, it seemed odd... even for me...  
I still don't neccessarily understand the purpose behind this, and what Twilight found in that world, but... Maybe it's for the best... Because I know, deep inside of me, that if I myself  
travel through that mirror into a different world... then I will find something.. or someone.. that will change the balance of my life as I know it.

My name is Pinkie Pie, and this is the story I found love... and then lost him...

It's strange... King Solaris and Prince Tempo have been guarding that stupid mirror for quite some time now, and frankly, I don't understand it's connection to Ponyville in the least,  
or the kingdom itself.. It's been 30 moons ever since Dusk traveled through it to retrieve the crown for the Crystal Empire... but why do I have the strange feeling that, if I travel through  
that mirror tonight, I will be taken to a dimension unlike anything before... and find something in that dimension that will change me, and my ways, forever?

My name is Bubble Berry, and this is the story I found love... and then lost her...

It was late on the night of the 30th moon, and everyone in the castle was asleep. The guards knew me, and always let me travel the kingdom grounds as I wished. I was still curious about  
that stupid mirror. I knew its location- third hallway to the left, 5th room down, hid under by some spell- and I had dreamt about it and it's contents for some time now.. but, who's to  
say I didn't know a way to open the door of that specific room... or should I say DID in fact know somepony who could?  
I knocked on Twilight's door, standing on the tips of my hooves and bouncing quietly as I waited patiently. It was about 5 minutes after I knocked, then Twilight opened the door.  
Her eyes were heavy, and she looked at me, obviously wondering why I had been both so antsy and had woken her up at almost 1 AM in the morning. "Oh, um, hi Twily-wily! I just wanted you to  
open up the door to that mirror you went through, what was it, 30 moons ago? Woah time flies by quickly... so I could do through it, too." Spike over heard, opening the door and screaming  
"ARE YOU CRAZY, PINKIE PIE?" directly in my face, Twilight wrapping her hooves around his mouth and then stepping out of her room.  
"Yes, Pinkie.. I'll do exactly that."  
"I know its a teensy bitty bit crazy, but- wait, what?"  
"I'll do it, Pinkie. I can tell you have heart, and a goal to accomplish, and I respect that. I might be an egghead, but I understand when a friend is in need of something... especially  
one of my best friends. I will open the door, and help you through the portal..."  
I stayed silent for a bit, suddenly hugging my dear friend tightly. "Thank you, Twilight..."  
Twilight smiled, Spike motioning me downward to his level, putting a clawed hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eyes.  
"Are you sure about this, Pinkie?"  
I paused, closing my eyes and nodding. "More than I have ever been more sure about anything in my entire life, Spike."

Twilight led me to the room, silently slipping through the hallways, Spike on her back, as usual.  
Twilight's horn glowed and wings opened, as she put her energy into a spell, the door of the room the mirror was in glowing powerfully, the door slowly opening, breaking the magic spell  
that binded the door shut. I trotted in, Twilight motioning for me to be silent as she followed me to the mirror.  
"Pinkie Pie.." Twilight warned.  
"Yes, Twilight?" I said.  
"You only have two days this time around, okay? No playing around, and make sure you don't do anything to upset the inhabitants of that dimension.. understand me?"

"Pinkie Pie, answer me! Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Twily.." I mumbled, stepping up to the mirror, and then looking over my shoulder. "See you soon, guys. Don't have a party without me, okay?" I laughed slightly,  
turning back to the mysterious mirror and slowly stepping through the portal, closing my eyes softly as I was engulfed by it, a spinning, changing sensation filling me.  
I twirled downward, to a different world, tumbling down onto the ground below. I blinked slowly, holding my hooves out. They were still hooves.. I looked around,  
and what I found... startled me... A cross eyed colt bumped into me, with a pale grey coat and blonde mane and tail. "Derpy..?" I blinked, standing there, shocked.  
"I-It's Dopey Hooves.." Said the colt, trotting away, tripping on his hooves every so often. Looking around, I noticed gender-swapped versions of every pony I know.. Cheerilee, Big Mac,  
the CMC, but-  
Suddenly, I slammed into the pinkest colt I'd ever seen.. not to mention the cutest.  
"Woah, watch yourself there, girly!" He stopped next to me, laughing, his curly, hot pink mane bouncing softly as he did so.  
I just stood there, blinking.  
"Hey, you okay? I didn't bump you too hard did I?" He smiled, leaning down at me.  
I just.. snapped, looking up at him and blushing. "W-Where am I?"  
He blinked back a few times, chuckling to himself. "Well, you're in Ponyville! Where else would you be, silly filly?" He giggled.  
I thought back at all of my adventures with my friends.. and this, by far, wasn't the weirdest... so I really wasn't surprised when I crashed into a topsy-turvy version  
of my life back home... and bumped into myself, only as a colt.  
My tail twitched and then I pecked his cheek, giggling. "Well, hiya! My name is Pinkie Pie!" I grinned.  
He froze for a second, then laughed, kissing my forehead. "Hey there, Pinkie Pie! My name is Bubble Berry! Shall I show you around, m'lady?" He blushed, kneeling down and bowing  
as a gentlecolt would, then standing back up, chuckling softly at my expression of both confusion and slight.. embarassment. "U-Um... Yeah! That'd be super-dupery-duper of you, Berry!"

As we trotted around Ponyville, Bubble Berry introduced me to the inhabitants of this new world... this new Ponyville; Pappy Smith, Dopey Hooves, The royal couple- Gleaming Shield  
and Prince Tempo- and even Clockwise Hooves. Later, we stopped at Sugarcube Corner once more. It was late, probably almost 10 PM. We'd been taking a tour of his home for almost 10 hours..  
He smiled at me, and I blushed softly and smiled back, trailing off in thought.  
What was this feeling inside me..? Was it.. what I thought it was? Is this what Twilight said about  
Flash Sentry and her? Was this what she called...  
Love?  
"Pinkie?"

Bubble Berry jumped in front of me, waving his hooves in front of my face and making noises.  
"Piiiiinkie. Wooooo-hooooooo, back to earth, silly filly!"  
I didn't even notice him, until he stopped all he was doing, suddenly planting a heavy kiss on my mouth.  
I snapped out of it, his lips locked with mine. Sugarcube Corner was where he lived, so he broke away and smiled, looking into my big baby blue's, nuzzling my cheek.  
I stood there for a while, until I took his face in my hooves and looked back into his own eyes, my reflection glowing in them.  
"K-Kiss me..." I mumbled.  
"What..?"  
"K-Kiss me... again, I mean..."  
He smiled at me after studying my blushing face, nodding slightly. "My pleasure, Gummy Bear."  
Gummy Bear? What did that mean? Was that... was that a nickname? Not like the ones RD gives Twilight, either.. not egghead... something... endearing and sweet?  
"Mmfph!" I squeaked, my lips covered in his kisses, his arms wrapping around my back. He smiled through the kiss, delving further and further into it, rubbing his sweet tongue against  
mine. He tasted like sour gummy worms and cupcakes, making me want more. Was this wrong? He was me, after all... well, kind of me... It's not like he's my brother or sister or something,  
or that we're blood relatives... he's not even a clone. Everything about him though, is just.. perfect...  
We broke away, looking deeply into eachothers eyes once more, letting out what we'd been wanting to say to eachother, ever since I bumped into him.  
"I love you, Pinkie Pie."  
"...I love you too, Bubble Berry..."

He took me into his house, turning on the lights, smiling softly. He motioned me up the stairs before him. "You first, m'lady?" I blushed softly and nodded to him,  
slowly trotting up the stairs and into his bedroom, turning on the light to his room. Everything was pink, yellow, blue and white... my- our... favorite colors...  
I laid down on the bed, my back hooves pointed up towards the ceiling. He trotted into his room, grinning at me and smiling, laying on top of me and kissing my cheek and ear multiple  
times, before going lower and sloppily biting at and kissing my neck. "Mmn.." I moaned gently into his ear, making him kiss my neck harder and faster, his lips trailing down to  
my chest, nibbling at the fur in the center. I spread my legs, as he trailed down my stomach, slowly stopping there and looking up at me, his eyes trustworthy and careful. His voice  
wasn't quite as playful anymore.  
"Do you trust me?" He said, looking into my eyes again.  
"I.. What?"  
"Do.. you trust me..?" He repeated.  
I hesitated, looking down softly into his beautiful eyes- the mirror to his soul.  
I smiled, nodding slightly. "Yes."  
He smiled back and moved further up, kissing me softly on the lips once again.  
"Do you cherish me?"  
"Yes, and I always will."  
"Do you..."  
He hesitated as I tilted my head, tilting his head up to look me back in the eyes.  
"Do I what, sweetheart?"  
"...Do you love me?..."  
I didn't even flinch, pulling him into the tightest, most comforting and loving hug one could manage, nodding into his neck. "Yes.. Forever and always, I will."  
He softly spread my legs once more, pinning them gently to the bed without hurting me.  
"You ready?" He murmured, his eyes sparkling.  
I nodded. "Yeah.. I'm ready, Bubbly."

It was early afternoon, on a summer day in Ponyville. As usual, all of the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. I woke up, rolling to face him- Bubble Berry... the love of my life...  
Well, besides Gummy and my friends, of course.  
"Morning, sweetness.." He mumbled, slowly stirring and sitting up, resting against the back frame of the bed. I blushed as I looked up at him, still laying against the soft bed.  
"Morning, sugar.." I giggled, resting my poofy-haired-head in his lap. He smiled, leaning down and giving me a rasberry right on the forehead. "No, stop it!" I laughed, rolling around  
and then suddenly looking at the time. 'Wait, Twilight said the portal closed in the afternoon, right..?' I thought, my ears perking up at the time as I stood up suddenly,  
turning to face Bubble Berry with a rushed grimace. "I'm sorry, Berry, but.. I have to go.. like..." She looked at the time.. 2:55... Twilight said 3. "..NOW!" I quickly bounded out of the  
room, down the stairs, and out of the house, Bubble Berry readying himself as he quickly ran after me. "Pinkie Pie! Wait!" I looked behind me, then at the large clock that stood in the middle  
of Ponyville Square.. 2:59. "I love you, Bubble Berry!" I screamed, tears flying off of my face.  
"I love you t-" I ran through the portal, it closing behind me as the bell of the clock rang through Ponyville, and through my ears. That haunting sound... the sound that I would carry with  
me forever, knowing that I had left behind the colt of my dreams- Bubble Berry...  
I felt that strange spinning, changing sensation, making me a bit dizzy, but not quite as bad as before as I tumbled onto the hard stone floor of the 'Mirror Room', as me and Spike called it,  
rubbing my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed, not even noticing the 5 ponies behind me until-  
"Pinkie Pie, darling! Are you alright?"  
"A'hm not sure what ya'll was doin' in that portal, but ar' ya a'right?"  
"Yo, Pinkie Pie! What's going on? How was it?"  
"Oh! Um, h-hi Pinkie.. Are you okay? You must be okay, right? Angel go get some ice for her head, please..."  
"Pinkie! I knew you'd come back in time!" Said Twilight, her voice ringing out the others as she trotted over to me, helping me up. "How was it, Pinkie Pie? Was it.. different?"  
Everyone stayed hushed as they waited for an answer. I just chuckled half-heartedly. "Y-Yeah.. you could say that..." I turned to the mirror, placing a hoof on the now solid surface, the reflection  
shifting and turning into what was Bubble Berry, looking back at me. I sighed, the reflection visible only to me. Everyone was still, and quiet, as Twilight placed a hoof on my  
shoulder. "Pinkie, are you-"  
"I'm.. fine, Twilight... just... just great..." I interrupted, looking at my hooves and then pulling away, trotting out of the room. "I'm.. t-tired... I'm going to sleep..." I  
said, emotionlessly. But as soon as I stepped into the hallway, my hair deflated, and I cried. Not only did I cry, but I cried the hardest I ever had, running into my room and shutting the door  
behind me and locking it, crying into my pillow until I fell slowly into a deep sleep, dreaming about my one and only- Bubble Berry.

Present Time:

"Thanks for the delicious apple cider, Apple Jack!" I giggled, nodding to Big Mac and Granny Smith on the way out, my tail swishing happily.  
"Any time, Pinkie!" AJ smiled as I bounded out of the barn, trotting down to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash flew past me, slowing down and turning to face me mid-air, laughing and waving.  
"Hey, Pinkie! Wanna go pull some pranks on Rarity? I got some awesome new tricks I can show ya, too, if ya want!" RD insisted, doing a small twist and flip in the air.  
"No thanks, Dashie! I just wanna go home and rest. I've been planning A LOT of parties lately, and you don't know what it's like being THE party planner of Ponyville.. it tires you out, so..  
sadly, I'll think I'll pass. Next time, though!" I smiled at her, running off. I was just about at Sugarcube Corner when I bumped into some strange, cloaked pony.  
"Hey, woah there, girl!" He said. chuckling softly. I stopped, giggling uneasily at the pony. "Nice cloak, Mr. Pony!" I laughed. "Sorry for bumping into you.." Something about this pony  
was... familiar... but I just couldn't put my hoof on it. "It's quite alright, but we gotta stop bumping into eachother like this..." He smiled underneath his cloak, pausing for dramatic  
effect. "...Pinkie Pie..." I blinked, looking up at the hooded figure. "Who.. how do you..." I stopped, my eyes widening. No way, it couldn't be... I took the edge of the hood on the cloak,  
slowly tugging at it until it was fully off of his head.  
I gasped.  
"Hey there, Gummy Bear.." He smiled.  
"B-Bubble Berry?!"


End file.
